Ask Them Out Already!
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Its obvious that they like each other but they won't do anything about it! SoMa, may be OOC. Dedicated to AndJusticeForMe
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Soul eater is not mine!**_

"I just don't know what to do, Kid!" Maka exclaimed, letting her head fall into her arms that were folded on the table.

"Why don't you just tell him your feelings?" Kid asked for the billionth time that day.

"You don't understand Kid! He's my partner for Pete's sake!" Maka exclaimed, looking up at him and grabbing her smoothie to take a sip out of it.

They were sitting in the cafeteria since that was the only hour that they had together, the others already had lunch and were now in class.

"Maka, calm down, it's okay to fall in love with your partner." Kid said taking a sip of water from his cup.

Maka rolled her eyes. "That's what you always say." She mumbled, pouting.

"I always say it because it's true." Kid exclaimed. "You are complicated." Kid said chuckling.

Maka glared at him and stood up. "Let's get to class." She mumbled stepping away from the table.

"Aw, come on Maka!" he exclaimed getting up and throwing away their things then running to catch up to her.

Maka kept walking forward, she wasn't mad at Kid… she was mad at what he said because she knew it was true.

"Maka, wait up!" Kid said almost tripping.

"Hurry up!" she called back without turning.

Kid rolled his eyes and caught up to her. "Don't be mad at me." He said fixing his suit.

"Oh, I'm not mad at you." She said with a shrug as they walked around the school, discussing Maka's love problems.

Soul had skipped class that day and was inwardly slapping himself. He had to stop stalking them like this. What were they talking about anyways?

With a sigh he decided that it was best to leave them alone, but before he turned to leave, he saw Kid extend his arms as if to give Maka a hug.

Soul's eyes twitched, his hands clenched and unclenched as he took a hasty step in their direction. "Maka!" he called out.

Maka jumped and looked in his direction, she could feel a light blush appear on her cheeks.

"Soul? What have I told you about skipping class?" Maka growled.

Kid nudged her arm as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Ask him." He whispered through clenched teeth.

"No." she growled at him.

"Hey Soul." Kid said smiling at him.

"Yeah, hey." Soul mumbled as he stopped beside Maka.

"So Soul, we were just talking about you." Kid said as Maka threw him a death glare. "Maka has something to ask you." Kid said. "Right Maka?" Kid said smugly smiling down at her.

"You do Maka?" Soul asked confused.

"No, not really, Kid's just messing around. Right Kid." Maka said thought clenched teeth, jabbing her elbow into his ribs, knocking his breath out.

Kid took the hint as he tried to get his breath back into his lungs. "Mmhmm." Was all that he could say.

"Oh… well, I guess I'll see you later Maka, Kid." Soul said as he walked down the hallway, planning to go back to the apartment and make dinner.

When Soul was out of hearing range she turned to Kid and maka-chopped him. "You idiot!" she exclaimed.

Kid was on the ground rolling around in pain and whimpering. "I'm sorry for trying to help!" he exclaimed his hands rubbing the spot where the book hit him.

"Kid! I wasn't ready! Do you know how embarrassing that is?" Maka exclaimed helping him up.

"Embarrassing enough to smack one of your best friends on the head with the book that holds information to everything?" Kid groaned as blood started to trickle down his forehead.

Maka reached up a wiped it away with her sleeve. "Sorry about that." Maka said.

"I was just trying to help Maka." Kid grumbled wincing in pain.

"And I appreciate it, but that was way too soon." Maka said.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Maka, the more you wait, the more the chance is that someone will take him away from you." Kid said dusting himself off.

Soul opened the door to be met by a big welcome hug from Blair that made blood gush out of his nose.

He hastily pushed her off. "Hello to you to." He mumbled wiping away the blood as he walked around her.

"What's wrong scythe boy?" she asked him turning into a cat and following him to his room.

"Get out of my room." Soul growled as he fell back onto his bed, his hands behind his head but he had a frown on his face.

Blair looked up at Soul. "It's about Maka isn't it?" Blair asked hopping ip on the bed and laying down on his chest.

"What? N-no! are you deaf? I said get out of my room!" he yelled at her, pushing her off his chest and onto the ground.

Blair let out a screech as she landed on the ground and skidded to the door.

Blair glared at him. "Fine, I won't help you ask her out then." she growled and stood up, her tail and head high up in the air.

Soul's eyes widened and he sat up on his bed. "Wait! Blair!"


	2. Chapter 2

Maka unlocked the apartment door closed it behind her. She sniffed the air to smell something burning.

She walked into the kitchen and froze when she saw the table set with two plates, a vase of red roses in the middle and one white rose in the middle of all of it.

A bunch of rose petals covered the table and a bottle of Champaign was set in a little basket of ice on the side of the table.

Maka felt her heart stop as she saw an annoyed looking Soul sitting on one side of the table while Blair set something on the table.

Maka backed away, holding back tears as she walked out. Apparently, Soul was on a date with Blair.

With a sigh she yanked the door open and slammed it behind her, she had to find Kid, he would comfort her.

Soul's head snapped up when he heard the door slam. "Maka?" he called out but all he heard was silence.

"You don't think she thought that this was all for me and you… do you?" Blair asked and then slapped her forehead. "She did! Go! Quick! Run, now!" Blair yelled pointing to the door.

Soul made a run for it, not caring about the fact that he was wearing a suit and dress shoes. He bolted out the door and saw that Maka was running down the stairs. "Maka!" he called out leaning over the railing, but she didn't stop.

With an annoyed groan Soul rushed down the stairs almost tripping as he made it to the bottom.

Maka rushed out the building. "Maka!" she heard him call out again but she didn't turn.

Soul pushed himself to run faster, once he thought his was close enough, he tackled her down. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled looking down at her.

"Get off of me and go back to your date!" she exclaimed, pushing at his chest.

"Maka, listen to me!" Soul said refusing to let go of her, ignoring the strange looks that were sent their way.

"No!" she growled. "Don't make me Maka-Chop you." She growled.

Soul glared down at her. "Listen Maka." He said again.

Maka shook her head and covered her ears with her hands. "La la la!" she sang out way off pitch.

Soul sighed and got up picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Her singing stopped as she yelled in surprise. "Soul! Let me go!" she yelled as she started to pound on his back.

"No." Soul said stepping back into the apartment building and stepping into the elevator pushing the button that got them to their floor

"Soul, why do you have to torture me like this?" Maka growled at him.

Soul shrugged, cuz it's fun to tease you." He said smirking.

The elevator door opened and Soul grew more and more nervous as he stepped into their apartment setting Maka down on the chair as he dusted himself off and sat down across form her. "Maka… this is our date." He told her.

He eyes snapped up to meet his. "What?" she managed to say through her shock.

"Will you eat this stinky burnt fish with me?" he asked smiling nervously.

Maka looked at him, her eyes as huge as saucers. She let out a giggle. "I don't have to eat it right?" she asked.

"Want some pizza?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes please." She said laughing along with him.

"Not fair you guys!" Blair called out from the living room. "I prepared that food with all of my heart." She exclaimed, pouting at them.

Maka smiled at her. "We'll save it for another day then." Maka said pushing the plate in front of her that held the fish away from her.

Soul did the same and popped open the Champaign.

"Soul, you know I don't drink." Maka said crossing her har arms in front of her chest.

"That's why I got it non-alcoholic." Soul said smirking as he grabbed a fancy glass and poured her some, handing it to her.

"Pinky up?" she asked giggling as she took a sip.

Soul rolled his eyes. "I would hate it if you did." He said serving himself some.

"So, let's go out for some pizza." Maka said getting up and setting the glass down.

"Sure, but let me change first." Soul said looking down at himself.

"No, you aren't going to change." She said, pulling him by the tie to her.

"And why not? This is way too formal to go to buy pizza." Soul said as he followed her out the door.

Maka let go of his tie and walked down the stairs. "Because I want to show off my new boyfriend." Maka said smirking up at him, she liked the way that sounded, and Soul wasn't that far behind.

"Say that again." He said smirking down at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're my new boyfriend." Maka said a light blush appearing.

Soul shivered. "That sounds good." He mumbled and stopped her, his fingers reaching over and grabbing her chin so that he would look at her. "That means you're mine." He said kissing her.

She giggled. "All yours." She said against his lips.


End file.
